Princess Lysandra
|Occupation = Princess of Gaudia|Abilities = Magic}} Princess Lysandra, formerly '''Queen Lysandra '''is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the ruler of Gaudia, mother of Krys and a very powerful magic user, with the power to see into the future. History Backstory Lysandra was born in the Kingdom of Purasia, and was one of three children, the eldest of two younger brothers. Her mother was fighting a severe brain tumor. The family was rather poor, and had absolutely no idea how to work their magic except, for turning hay into gold. Her father was the one who taught her how to do this, but she was unable to learn it. She tried hard, but she couldn't do it. She was a disgrace to her family, her mother shunned her, but her father still had faith. Later on, her mother was starting to realize that these were her last moments on earth before she dies. When each of the children got a moment to speak to her. When it was Lysandra's turn to get a chance, her mother took her last breath and died so she didn't have to talk to her. This truly broke her heart. At her funeral, she was told not to attend, as that was what her mother would have wanted. When she was eleven years old, Lysandra met a powerful magic user;Angus. He was one of the most powerful beings in the land, and admired her for her beauty. In return, he offered to teach her how to use magic. She happily accepted and he started to teach her the basics. Months later, she knew her capabilities and he helped her discover her true gift;the ability to see into the future. He even helped her making the gold from the hay. One day, her family took a trip to the Royal Kingdom of Purasia. That's when she first fell in love. She met the prince of the kingdom;Victor. Victor, like her, was a unicorn. On her trip, the two attended a royal masquerade ball together. However, the King noticed that his royal son was dancing with a poor peasant girl. She told him that she wasn't just a peasant, but she had a gift to make gold from hay. When that was said, the King ordered Lysandra to go into the highest dungeon in the land and stay there until she makes an endless amount of gold from hay, and if she doesn't the prince will be forced to take her life. With that being said, she was locked in a room. She tried remembering her father's lessons, and Angus. She remembers him telling her to think of an awful thought, and a beautiful desire will come from it. She thought of her mother's death, and suddenly, her horn started to light up suddenly, the hay started floating and spun around and around the hay started to rip apart, and suddenly, bits and bits of gold came out from it. They were small, but they were true, and they most likely cost a fortune. With that being said, Prince Victor married Lysandra, making them the new King and Queen of the Kingdom. Throughout the next thirty years, the two of them ruled side by side, however it was Lysandra who was giving the orders. However, when she was 27, she was conceived with a child. During those times, Angus, her mentor, paid the Queen a visit to teach her some more lessons on ways to work magic. He taught her how to wield fireballs, transform into others, levitate, and the most important lesson of all. Taking one's life by squeezing one's head off. She found this to be scary, but rather fun. She was conceived a total of six times throughout her reign until she turned 31. She wanted a girl desperately. So desperately, that when she had her sons, she decapitated them with magic. However, when the people of the kingdom started to get curious, she paid off the king and guards and told them that she sent them to a far away land. However, she was conceived with her last child, a girl. All of her hopes have came true. However, Angus was the father, not the King, so she fooled the King into thinking that it was another one of their children. On the celebration of the newborn Princess, she decided to name her Krystal. On the throne, she lifted the baby high, and was told the kingdom that one day, Princess Krystal will be Queen of the land one day. And so, she lived happily with her child and decided to keep her alive. A month later, it was Lysandra's thirty second birthday, and she couldn't be happier to celebrate it with her daughter. However, a peasant, named Paul Fifi, found a pile of decapitated babies in the back of the castle on his way to the land. That is where Lysandra threw them out. From this, he exposed her dirty secret during her 32nd birthday celebration. This infuriated the people, and Queen Lysandra has been overthrown. Because of this, the King dethroned Lysandra and banished her from the land with a spell. And from that she was sent flying to a different country. However, she did not go alone. Angus, grabbed onto her so that he could go with her. The two ended up in a new country, Lacancory. She was in labor in the middle of nowhere, but they found out they were in the woods of a friendly small town;Kinzville. Personality Upon first meeting the Princess herself, she is a kind, civilized lady who's as sweet as sugar. She has a loyal and friendly facade and is mostly smiling. She acts in a royal manner and has a royal queen like behavior;strong, and always bossing around her guards and servants. Her tone is very harsh and can make others do whatever she wishes. However, unbeknownst to the kingdom, her kindness is just a facade. In reality, she's actually ruthless, and even scarier than she may seem. Terrible and plain evil, she isn't afraid to do anything, no matter how horrible it may sound. Physical Appearance Lysandra stands at 3'5 inches and weighs about 94 lbs. She has black fur all around her body. Her hair is naturally wavy and red, going down to about her mid-back. Although, she usually wears her hair up. Her eyes are disconnected with piercing shamrock irises. Her muzzle and inner ears are both peach. Her tail is long and bushy. She wears an elegant coral-peach versailles-style courtroom ballgown with indian red panniers and white details all over it. Powers and Abilities Future Visions Like all unicorns, Lysandra has a special power that she was born with;The Power of Foresight. This special power allows her to see events that will happen in the future. Whether it'd be just a few minutes into it, or several years, she's able to know when something good or bad will happen that will affect her, her subjects or the place in general. All she has to do is close her eyes and imagine the scenario that she or the requester is thinking about. She then sees small portions of what's going to happen. The tighter her eyes shut, the closer she is to ending the vision. This doesn't require unicorn magic. Lysandra used this power several times to save herself, and others. She has the power to basically change the future so it goes the way she plans it. However, it could be even more frightening because she's such a good liar. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she's telling the truth or not. Magic Like her daughter, she is also able to wield magic. She uses this in various ways, from teleporting places, to levitating herself, levitating other items, and all sorts of other things. One form of magic Lysandra has mastered over the years is pyromancy. She normally uses this to control fireballs and shoot them at her enemies. Decapitation Taught by Angus, this is her favorite ability. She is able to grip someone by the neck, and pull them upwards. She squeezes it so hard, that they start choking. According to her, they are lucky enough to suffocate before the head is ripped off of the whole body. Afterwards, she puts the head in her Skull Vault. Weaknesses Victria inflicted a curse on her mother to make her share 1/15th of the pain all of her subjects feel four times a week for five years. Although it seems like a very pathetic curse, it's a lot scarier than it looks. She has thousands of subjects and feels some kind of pain everywhere constantly. She is weak to the acts of true love. When she witnesses true love and affection, her powers become twice as week. If she sees it again, it doubles and doubles until she is completely powerless. Relationships Family Krys the Alicorn: Her beloved daughter. Lysandra was the only one of her children that she didn't kill due to her gender. She cherished her daughter and told the kingdom that she will be Queen one day. However, Krys doesn't feel the same way about her mother. She used to love her with her heart, until she drove Krys's father out of town, which scarred her forever. She also hates the fact that Lysandra wants Krys to become the new princess only so that she can become Queen. Angus the Unicorn: Her significant other, Angus is the one that taught her how to use magic when she was still very poor. After becoming more and more powerful, she then used her powers to try and decapitate him, but his immunity proved her wrong. However, this did threaten him, as he decided to run away. Friends Paul the Cat: The father of Michelle the Cat. Originally got her exiled, but now he's her closest ally. Enemies Arthur the Unicorn: His biological "stepson", she hates his guts. Born from an affair that his husband had with another woman, she constantly tries her best to make him stay away from her daughter. She tried killing him several times, but ultimately fails every time. Victria the Unicorn: The enemy of her daughter, Victria hates Lysandra even more. She can see past the Princess's lies like thin air and decided to do something about it. She inflicted a curse on her to make her share 1/20th of the pain all of her subjects feel.